Kurai no Kako Dark Pasts
by Mitsune Konno
Summary: Chapter One is up. Gomen for the delay since I had school..'(
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...all that is credited to Toriyama-san...there is some dark themes in the story...like child abuse, drug usage, etc. But not in here though, but later on in the story. Just wanted to warn you about the dark themes in the story. Hope it doesn't get anyone offended. If it does then...I warn you.  
  
Kurai no Kako (Dark Pasts) Prologue (G)  
  
Juuhachigou, Artificial Human 18, or Android 18, choose whatever name, it'll be the same person that sits on white stool and staring outside the window of the Kame House. It was in the afternoon and the inside of the House was pretty much dark, except for the sunlight seeping in through the window. Juuhachi was pretty much alone in the house. Roshi and Oolong went off to the mainland to rent some porn videos. Juuhachi watched her beloved husband and her daughter playing in the sand.  
" Be careful, Marron!" Kuririn laughed, " You're getting sand in my eye!"  
" Sorry, daddy!" Marron giggled, as she pat more sand on top ofKuririn. Juuhachi smiled, but soon frowned. " Mommy! Mommy! Come and help me dig daddy out!"  
" Yeah, Juu!" Kuririn called out his pet name for her. She really liked it. " Come outside and get some fresh ocean air, huh?"  
Juuhachi shook her head no. Marron frowned. Kuririn stared at his beautiful wife for a minuted then turned his head to Marron. " Uh, sweetie? Can you dig me out? I'll convince your mother to play with us."  
Marron quickly dug Kuririn out and continued playing in the sand, as Kuririn went in the house. He wiped off the excess sand off his clothes and sat next to Juu.  
" I don't want to go outside, Kuririn," Juu said immediately.  
" Who says I was going to ask you to play, Juu-kun?" Kuririn sighed out. " Tell me what's the matter. You look depressed."  
Juu turned her head away from Kuririn, " Why don't you go back with Marron?"  
" Juu, I've never seen you act this way before," Kuririn softly said, " Something's the matter. What is it?"  
" I don't want to talk about it!" Juu snapped, causing Kuririn back up.  
" Juu-kun," Kuririn held Juu's shoulders, " It's me, Kuri-chan. Your husband...you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, I would still love you."  
Juuhachi stared into Kuririn's black eyes and softened a bit. Kuririn inched his face with Juuhachi's and kissed her. He caressed her cheek.  
" Mommy! Daddy! Eew!" Marron interrupted the two. Both Kuririn and Juu looked at their pride and joy. Juuhachi stood up from her seat and picked Marron up.  
" Let's go, Little One," Juu walked out of the house. " Let's play."  
  
A/N: How was that? Well, I hoped you liked. There will be more coming so, stay tuned. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!! This story contains some dark themes, like child abuse or alcohol abuse and stuff like that. If you are offended by these kind of things, don't read this story or you can, but don't sue if anything happens! I only started to write this fic because my dad got really angry at me and I had to let my anger out by writing this.  
  
Leading to A Dark Road Chapter One- The House at the end of the road  
  
" Give it back, now!" a seven year old short black haired boy shouted at a blonde girl about his age. The boy stared back at the girl, who was like a reflection of himself, but a girl version. " Come on! I found that army man!"  
The blonde girl stuck her tongue out, " Well, it's mine now!" She flicked her short ponytail and smirked at the boy.  
" You're a girl, Alex!" the boy lunged at the girl. " You're not supposed to be interested in war!" Alex tripped the boy down to the floor.  
" What if I am?" Alex looked at the boy, as he got back up.  
" Give it or else I'm going to hit you and I won't miss!" the boy shouted.  
Alex threw the plastic army man at the boy, " Here. I don't even like your toys."  
" When I grow up, I'm going to be a soldier!" the boy said, examining the little toy.  
" Yeah, right," Alex crossed her arms. " Like our parents would ever agree with you, Xander."  
" Well," Xander started, " when I grow stronger, I'm leaving the house. Unless you want to come, Alex."  
" Be in a disgusting army and get killed?" Alex cried out. " No way! But, I do appreciate the offer." Xander stood up, as Alex turned around. " Let's go back home...we still have to cook before dad gets home."  
The two siblings walked towards a brown house at the end of the street. Its yard covered in dry grass, not taken care of for years. A lone green hose sprawled to the right side of the yard. The twins walked up the porch and entered the blue door, its old paint peeling off. On the other side of the door, the twins entered the living room, where bunch of toys, wires, boxes, and other miscellaneous things were cluttered. The two made their way to the kitchen where smoke wafted from above and made its way around the house. They found their mom, a pale brunette, sitting by the round breakfast table and smoking. She put the cigarette on the ashtray and grabbed a large bottle of sake and drunk.  
" Where have you two been?" the woman weakly said, as she took another puff of her cigarette. " You should be cooking right now. Your dad should be here in a few minutes."  
" Sorry, okaasan," the twins bowed down. " We we're just walking around the block."  
Alex turned to her brother, " Xander, go get the frying pan and the large pot. We're going to cook some fried rice and some soup."  
Xander nodded and climbed up the counter and opened the cupboard. " Got it!"  
  
***  
  
The door slammed closed and a huge groan came out. " Damn bastard! Never quits giving us harder work!"  
" Its dad!" Xander placed down the last plate on the table, as Alex placed the plate full of fried rice on the table.  
" You kids better have finished cooking the food!" their dad, wearing a sleeveless red polo shirt, entered the room. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands. " Good, fried rice and chicken soup..."  
Alex and Xander placed the spoon and forks on the table and washed their hands, as their dad sat down. The twins sat next to each other.  
" So..." their dad started. " Did you finish your homework?"  
" Yes, otousan," Alex and Xander bowed in unison.  
" Susan," their dad turned to their mom. " Are you cooking tomorrow?"  
" Whatever," Susan yawned, as she poured herself a glassful of sake. The family started eating their dinner.  
" This is great, Alex!" Xander spoke up.  
" Xander! What the hell did I say not to eat with your mouth full!" their dad yelled.  
" Gomen, otousan," Xander bowed.  
" Damn kids," their dad muttered.  
" Kevin, don't...swear in front of the children," Susan sipped on the hot soup.  
" So? Why does it matter? They're going to swear sooner or later," Kevin said.  
  
***  
  
" Did you brats brush your teeth?" Kevin shouted from the den, where he watched the old tv.  
" Hai," the twins shouted back.  
" By the time I check on you, you betta be sleepin'!" Kevin lit up a fat Cuban cigar. " You kids have to go to school early tomorrow."  
Alex got in the bed near the window. A couple of little stuffed animals lay on the bed. Xander sat on his bed, next to the door, and played with his toy soldiers. " I can't wait to tell Jason that I found this sniper man on the ground!"  
" Whatever," Alex said, turning around under the covers. " You better be quiet before dad hears you're still awake."  
" Okay," Xander whispered, as he got out of bed and collected his soldiers and dumped in his toy chest. " Alex...?"  
"What?" Alex whispered.  
" What do you want to be when you grow up?" Xander asked quietly.  
" I don't know," Alex turned over, looking up at the ceiling. " What's the rush? We're only seven...we don't even need to think about what job we're going to get..."  
" But, still," Xander stared at his sister's bed, " what do you want to be...?"  
" Right now, I would rather live in the present like looking into the future," Alex closed her eyes, " Good night, Xander."  
" Good night, sis," Xander whispered.  
  
A/N: Well, how was that? Hope you guys reviewed...I you didn't know by now, Xander is Juushichigou and Alex is Juuhachi!! So, yeah!!! Till the next chapter! 


End file.
